Struggle For The New Hope
by AINCRAD30
Summary: Mugen tsukiyomi telah dimulai! semua orang sekarang telah terperangkap dalam dunia mimpi. Tapi ini belum berakhir! segelintir orang yang selamat berjuang di dunia baru demi merebut tanah mereka kembali, dan menyelamatkan teman-teman mereka.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yosh salam kenal reader-san, saya author baru di dunia perfanfictionnan dan sedang mencoba belajar membuat sebuah fanfic karena itu mohon bantuan dari para reader sekalian ya ^_^.

Nah saya hadir dengan cerita narutoxhighschol dxd jadi dari pada banyak bacot langsung aja.

**A Naruto & **_**High School DxD**_** (****ハイスクール****D×D) Fanfiction.**

**Struggle For a New Hope**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

_**High School DxD**_** (****ハイスクール****D×D)©Ichie ishibumi**

**Struggle For a New Hope©Aincrad 30**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: **

**Oc,ooc(maybe), author baru, typo(maybe), gaje.**

**####**

**Chapter one : **

sekiryuutei had been killed!, the expectations have been destroyed.

**####**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah daerah Gurun pasir terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah terduduk dengan dinding tebing di belakang mereka sebagai sandaran. Kedua tangan pemuda ini kini tengah tertancap, ya tertancap oleh dua buah tulang dengan ujung runcing yang menembus telapak tangan, menyebabkan darah menetes tanpa hentinya sehingga pasir di bawah mereka menjadi merah.

Kaki dua orang ini terikat oleh rambut tebal berwarna coklat yang memanjang sampai ke tanah, tapi yang paling mencolok adalah warna hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh kedua pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda ini.

"Kuso!, dia terus menyerap chakraku, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?!" tanya pemuda berambut blonde itu seraya melirik orang di sebelahnya. "Hn, aku juga sama, chakraku sudah hampir habis" balas pemuda dengan rambut raven di sebelahnya.

Di depan mereka berdiri seorang wanita dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya, di dalam kedua baju wanita itu terdapat gumpalan hitam yang seperti mempunyai pola seperti wajah, gumpalan itulah yang memanjang menutupi tubuh kedua pemuda ini. Seakan mengejek kedua wajah itu menyeringai lebar.

"Sudah kubilang ibuku adalah nenek moyang chakra, dan dia akan menyerap chakra kalian sampai tidak bersisa naruto, sasuke." ucap wajah yang berada di tangan kanan wanita itu.

"Ya, dan setelah itu kalian berdua akan membusuk" sambung wajah yang berada disebelah kiri.

"Membusuk perlahan-perlahan seperti sampah penghianat itu" kedua wajah itu terus sambung menyanbung dengan seringai di wajah mereka, menyebabkan pemuda berambut blonde di depannya menjadi emosi. "Kau aku akan membu-ukh!" kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut naruto tidak dapat diselesaikan, ketika secara dia mulai merasakan chakranya yang menguras secara terus-menerus dan rasa sakit yang perlahan-lahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnnya.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya seringai di wajah kedua mahluk hitam itu makin melebar. Dan dalam hitungan detik seringai lebar di wajah mereka terhapus ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, 'apa yang terjadi?' batin kedua mahluk itu. Bayangan hitam itu perlahan menyusut dan kembali ke tangan wanita di depannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya wanita itu, "Oka-sama kelihatannya sebagian kecil dari chakra mereka menolak untuk keluar, sehingga kita tidak bisa menyerapnya" "Ya benar, tapi itu tidak masalah, oka-sama chakra mereka hanya tersisa sedikit, tidak ada gunanya lagi" ucap kedua mahluk hitam itu.

"Baiklah" ucap Kaguya, kedua tangannya mulai terangkat ke arah naruto dan sasuke. "Sudah berakhir... Ashura.., Indra...". Kalimatnya terhenti sementara mukannya menunduk ke bawah, terjadi hening selama beberapa saat. Dan untuk kedua kalinnya liquid bening menetes dari pelupuk matannya. Sedih, marah, kecewa, dan rasa ego kepemilikan. Emosi itulah yang terlihat dari raut wajahnya kini. Selama beberapa detik hal itu terus bertahan, hingga pada akhirnnya wanita itu mengangkat kembali kepalanya, dan kini wajahnya hanya menunjukan satu hal: Keyakinan, keyakinan untuk memusnahkan mereka berdua, keturunan dari orang yang telah mengambil sistem chakra darinya, keturunan dari orang yang telah menyegelnya, dan keturunan dari darah dagingnya sendiri.

Saat itu juga Naruto melihat, orang di depannya telah mengeluarkan dua buah objek runcing dengan panjang ½ meter mengarah ke tubuhnya. Melihat hal itu sontak Naruto membulatkan kedua bola matanya, kali ini dia merasa kematian kini hanya berjarak sejengkal darinya. 'Cih, apa yang harus kulakukan, apakah'mereka'masih belum selesai juga?!' batinnya dalam hati. Dan ketika dia memikirkan itu wanita di depannya sudah melesatkan sebuah tulang kearahnya.

"**KALIAN BERDUA MILIKKU!".**

**Jlebb!**

"Ohok!" darah segar memuncrat keluar dari mulut naruto, tulang itu menancap di perutnya hingga menembus ke belakang punggungnya. Naruto tidak mengerti, dia sudah pernah merasakan yang lebih dari ini, dia sudah pernah merasakan jurus-jurus yang mampu membahayakan jiwanya, dia sudah pernah merasakan serangan-serangan yang menyakiti seluruh tubuhnya, dan bahkan dia sudah pernah merasakan apa yang namanya **'kematian'**, yah walaupun hanya sebentar sebelum dia diselamatakan oleh temannya. Tapi dari semua pengalaman itu, dia tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya, luka yang awalnya hanya pada perutnya seperti menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya?!, dan dalam keadaan sakit yang baru kali ini ia rasakan, serta kebingungan yang masih hinggap di otaknya dia melihat ke arah tubuhnya.

...

Dan sekarang dia mengerti, apa tepatnya yang sedang terjadi.

Di tubuhnya perlahan-lahan tercipta retakan-retakan kecil yang terus menyebar di beberapa daerah, retakan itu semakin lama bertambah banyak sehingga terlihat sanggat rapuh. Dan mulai hancur menjadi debu.

Ketika seluruh tubuhnya mulai hancur, hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah... 4 orang, dengan 4 gaya rambut yang berbeda, sedang memunggunginya seakan berusaha melindungi mereka berdua. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang berada di paling kiri. Jubah itu, kunai cabang tiga itu, dan rambut itu. Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutnya saat itu juga.

"Otou...san?"

.

.

.

Dan setelah itu, Naruto merasakan kesadaran yang ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya.

####

"Uaaaahhh!"

Sesosok pemuda dengan surai kuning keemasan tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, napasnya terengah-engah, dan keringat bercucuran di seluruh wajahnya, jika orang-orang melihatnya mungkin mereka akan mengira kalau anak yang kelihatanya berumur 16-18 tahun ini baru saja disuruh berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola dengan hitungan yang gila. Tapi itu bukanlah penyebabnya, karena pada kenyataanya anak ini baru saja mengalami apa yang biasa kita sebut dengan..

Mimpi buruk.

Kejadian yang terjadi akibat keadaan emosi yang tidak stabil, seperti: tekanan mental, depresi dan stres, keadaan ini akan berpengaruh pada pikiran anda sehinggan membuat anda membayangkan serta merasakan hal-hal berupa ketakutan, trauma, kegagalan, frustasi dan hal-hal negatif lainnya yang dapat anda bayangkan. Pikiran itu akan terus terbayang di otak anda bahkan ketika anda tertidur yang pada akhirnya akan menyebabkan peristiwa mimpi buruk ini.

Mimpi buruk bisa membuat anda membayangkan hal buruk yang belum anda pernah lakukan sebelumnya atau bisa dibilang asing, tapi sebagian orang juga memimpikan sesuatu yang merupakan kenangannya di masa lalu yang mungkin tidak ingin diingatnya lagi karena itu adalah pengalaman yang tergolong dalam jenis 'buruk'.

Dan hal itulah yang baru saja melanda remaja yang satu ini. Kenangan pahit yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi, kenangan yang ia coba untuk dilupakan dan ia kubur sedalam-dalamnya, hingga dia sendiri tidak dapat menemukanya lagi. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berhasil.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini." Pemuda itu berucap sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas ke belakang, matanya mulai mencoba untuk menutup sekali lagi.

Kriiiing! Kriiiing!

Baru beberapa detik matanya tertutup kembali pandangannya teralihkan ke sebelah kiri di mana sebuah jam weker tengah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas sembari tangannya meraih benda itu dan mematikanya. Setelah itu dia mulai turun dari kasurnya, dan berjalan gontai menuju wastafel di kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di depan wastafel pemuda itu langsung menyalakan keran di situ, air yang mengalir keluar di basuhkannya ke wajah, peluh yang menempel di mukanya tergantikan oleh rasa segar bersamaan dengan air yang meluncur itu. Matanya menuju ke depan di mana terdapat sebuah cermin yang menunjukan sosok seseorang dengan rambut blonde spike yang juga memiliki kulit dengan warna agak kecoklatan dan tiga buah garis yang melintang dimasing-masing pipi kanan dan kirinya.

Jika dilihat sekilas maka mungkin pemuda ini tidak ada bedanya dari dulu baik dari aspek manapun. Tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik maka anda akan menemukan dua perbedaan yaitu adalah tinggi badannya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya dan yang satu lagi adalah...

Matanya

Mata yang awalnya berupa iris safir yang mempunyai warna serupa dengan samudra itu agak berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya mata itu selalu menunjukan semangat, kehangatan, dan keteguhan hati baik untuk lawan maupun kawan, tapi sekarang yang terlihat dari mata itu hanyalah 'kehampaan'. Mata itu hampa seakan-akan tidak ada yang dipirkan oleh sang pemilik, tapi dalam hatinya kini ia sedang mengalami perang batin. Matanya mulai kembali tertutup.

'Apakah..kami sudah...kalah?' Batinnya sembari mengingat kembali semua yang telah dialaminya, semakin lama ia mengingat maka ia semakin yakin akan hal itu. Tapi sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyeru kepadanya layaknya ada kepribadian lain dari dirinya yang mencoba untuk membantah pendapatnya itu. 'Tidak masih ada harapan, harapan yang harus diperjuangkan' Batinnya.

'Dan untuk memperjuangkan harapan itu maka diperlukan tekad' suara baru kembali muncul dibatinnya seakan mencoba untuk menyakinkan pemuda ini. 'Tekad dan harapan dua hal yang jika disatukan maka akan dapat membuat kita mencapai sebuah tujuan' 'Dan dua hal itu tidak akan pernah hilang selama orang-orang masih mempunyai yang namanya **'keyakinan'**.

Mata itu kembali terbuka, dan kini iris safir yang awalnya hanya menunjukan kekosongan mulai menunjukan seberkas cahaya. Cahaya yang muncul dari matanya memang tidak seterang dulu tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukan bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang putus asa. Sebuah senyum tersungging dari bibirnya dan ia mulai bersuara.

"Yosh!, saatnya untuk sekolah dattebayo!"

Dan itulah yang terus terjadi selama tiga hari terakhir ini, Uzumaki Naruto selalu meyakinkan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa mereka masih belum kalah.

Dan tidak akan kalah.

####

Kuoh Gakuen sebuah sekolah swasta yang terletak di kota Kuoh ini cukup mencolok di daerah sekitarnya, tidak hanya karena prestasi di bidang akademik maupun non akademik yang sudah dicapai oleh siswa-siswinya tapi juga karena bentuk bangunan yang berbeda dari rata-rata sekolah dijepang, karena bangunan sekolah ini lebih mirip dengan bangunan-bangunan yang berada di eropa pada zaman pertengahan.

Sekitar 200 meter dari gerbang sekolah terlihat sang tokoh utama Uzumaki Naruto tengah berjalan santai menuju sekolah, dengan memakai seragam khusus dari Kuoh Gakuen dia memegang tas sekolah yang berada di jari tangan kanannya dan disandangkan ke belakang punggung sedangkan tangan kirinya kini berada dalam kantongnya.

Naruto POV

"Hah.." Aku menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, setelah lagi-lagi mengalami mimpi buruk yang sangat tidak mengenakan kini aku masih harus pergi ke sebuah tempat terkutuk bernama 'sekolah'. Naruto sendiri heran kenapa orang-orang disini harus menghabiskan waktu sebanyak 12 tahun hanya untuk belajar dan terus belajar, itu terlalu lama! Kalaupun mereka menganggap itu untuk membekali diri demi masa depan kelak kenapa mereka tidak mempersingkat waktu dengan merangkum dan hanya mengajarkan hal-hal yang paling penting dan berguna untuk nanti?! Dan juga yang mereka ajarkan hanyalah hal-hal berbau teori yang mengharuskan orang untuk terus duduk di kursi dan mendengarkan guru berceloteh dengan tidak jelas tanpa mempedulikan murid di belakangnya, kalaupun ada yang namanya praktek di luar kelas mereka hanya melakukan apa yang di suruh guru mereka lakukan, Naruto berpikir kenapa mereka tidak mengajarkan yang namanya pertahanan diri? Walaupun harus diakuinya teori juga penting tapi tidak ada gunanya kalau mereka tidak dapat mempertahankan diri sendiri bukan? Karena itu menurutnya sistem pembelajaran di sini jauh dari kata efisien dibandingkan dengan di tempatnya dulu. Yah tapi itu bukan urusannya karena dia hanya sementara berada disini untuk menjalankan tugasnya .

Di tengah lamunannya dia melihat tidak jauh darinya terdapat 4 orang yang tengah megobrol, ketika diperhatikan dia berhasil mengidentidfikasi 3 dari mereka. Pertama pria dengan kepala pelontos yang berada di sebelah kanan bernama Matsuda, yang di sebelahnya adalah Motohama, sedangkan yang berdiri di depan mereka berdua adalah pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Hyoudou Issei. Mereka bertiga terkenal dengan nama 'Trio mesum' ya sesuai namanya mereka adalah orang-orang yang terkena penyakit mesum tingkat akut yang mereka lakukan sehari-harinya adalah seperti menonto video porno, membicarakan wanita-wanita berdada besar, mengintip siswi lainnya yang sedang berganti baju, dan banyak lagi hal lain yang semuanya mempunyai rate M, yang mereka pikirkan seumur hidup mereka hanya ada satu 'Oppai', oh dan jangan lupakan kalau mereka bertiga adalah teman akrab dari tokoh utama kita ini. Banyak orang yang heran kenapa Uzumaki Naruto yang notabenenya masih waras mau berteman dengan 3 murid termesum seantero Kuoh Gakuen ini, tapi Naruto hanya berkata bahwa 'tidak masalah siapa saja temanku, yang penting mereka setia' mendengar ini mereka hanya mangut-mangut tanda mengerti, tanpa diketahui ada maksud lain dari tindakannya.

Yah itulah sekilasa tentang trio mesum yang sudah naruto kenal baik selama 3 bulan ini tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak mengenal orang keempat yang berada di sebelah issei, jika diperhatikan dia adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang manis dan dari segamnya menandakan bahwa dia bukanlah dari sekolah ini. 'Siapa dia aku belum pernah melihatnya?' batin naruto, memutuskan untuk mencari tahu dia pun mendekati 4 orang itu.

Naruto POV End

Sesampainya disana Naruto menepuk bahu pemuda berambut coklat itu. Orang yang merasa bahunya ditepuk menoleh ke belakang begitu juga dengan 3 orang lainnya yang berada di situ. "Naruto-san?" ucap 3 pemuda itu bersamaan minus 1 gadis yang tidak tahu siapa orang di depannya ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis tangan kanan terangkat setinggi kepalanya sembari berucap " Yo, Ise, Matsuda, Motohama. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mendiskusikan tentang video hot terbaru? Atau merencanakan agenda pengintipan lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya, perhatian teralih ke satu-satunya wanita disitu dia terdiam sebentar mengamati wanita ini, dan matanya membulat seketika.

"Naruto-san?" Tanya matsuda yang agak khawatir melihat temannya ini sedang mematung di tempat. Naruto yang sadar langsung melihat ke arah trio mesum dan bertanya "Siapa dia?" ekspresi berubah menjadi serius, sedangkan trio mesum hanya tertegun melihat ekspresi Naruto yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat.

"Oh" Ise lah yang pertama kali sadar dari lamunannya, dia pun mulai berdeham layaknya akan memulai sebuah pidato "Perkenalkan namanya adalah Amano Yuma,dan dia adalah pacarku!" Ise mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan nada bangga sembari membusungkan dadanya seolah-olah dia baru saja mendapat nilai 100 di ujian matematika.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

7 detik

9 detik

10 detik

"Hah, kalian ini" ucapnya sambil mendesah sedangkan trio mesum hanya menautkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti apa maksud sahabat mereka itu. Naruto menampakan ekspresi kecewannya sembari berucap "Aku tahu kalau kalian memiki impian untuk menikmati tubuh wanita tapi..." Naruto melihat kearah gadis yang diketahui bernama Amano Yuma itu dan ekspresinya berganti menjadi kasihan " Jangan sampai kalian menculik seorang Bishoujo untuk kalian jadikan mainan dong, kan kasihan dia" ucap Naruto masih dengan ekspresi kasihannya. Dengan kata-kata itu trio mesum pun sadar apa maksudnya dan segera mengahadiahkan bogem mentah secara bersamaan ke kepala Naruto.

Bletak!

" Itai, apa yang kalian lakukan sih?" tanyanya sembari mengusap kepalanya.

"Salah mu sendiri goblok!" ucap Matsuda menunjuk Naruto " Benar biar bagaimanapun kami lebih memilih mengintip wanita mandi dari pada melakukan tindakan laknat seperti itu" sambung Motohama sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya, sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau 2 tindakan itu sama saja laknatnya.

"Sudah-sudah kalian" Ucap Ise menenangkan, dia kemudian kembali berkata "Naruto-san, kami sama sekali tidak menculiknya dan dia memang pacarku" Ucap Ise berusaha menjelaskan. "Itu benar Ise-kun memang pacarku" ucap gadis yamg sedari tadi diam itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya kembali terbengong. "Hoy, Ise kenapa sih dari tadi dia cengok seperti orang idiot melulu?" Tanya Matsuda ke pemuda di sebelahnya " Entahlah mungkin otaknya sedang gangguan" ucap Ise asal "Lo pikir sinyal handphone gangguan?!" ucap Matsuda sweatdrop.

"Aha, aku tahu alasannya!" ucap Motohama yang mulai nimbrung di pembicaraan, Ise dan matsuda mengalihkan wajahnya sembari berucap bersamaan

"Kenapa?".

Motoham hanya tersenyum ala detektif sembari membetulkan kacamatanya " Menurut analisa ku dari topik yang kita bicarakan sejak awal, reaksi Naruto, serta pengakuan Yuma-chan maka Naruto-san..." ucapannya berhenti, dia kembali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang kali ini disertai sebuah kilatan "cemburu!" ucap pria berkacamata itu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto. "Cemburu?" Beo dua orang lainnya. "Ya, dia cemburu karena kau sudah memilik pacar Ise sedangkan dia sendiri masih jom-"

Bletak!

Dan kali ini bogem mentah bersarang di kepala trio mesum.

####

" Sekali lagi kalian mengatakannya nyawa kalian melayang" ucap Naruto horor dengan aura kehitaman yang menguar dari tubuhnya .

Mendsengar itu Ise langsung angkat bicara. "Ta-tapi Naruto-san yang bilang begitukan Cuma motoha-" tapi niatnya untuk membela diri langsung dibatalkan melihat Naruto langsung menatap horor dirinya, sembari berkata "Ada yang ingin kau katakan Hyoudou Issei" ucapnya sembari menambah intensitas auranya.

"Ti-tidak ada" ucap Ise nyalinya ciut seketika, begitu juga dengan dua sahabatnya yang lain dengan langsung menundukan kepala.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Naruto memandang Matsuda dan Motohama. Dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari mereka berdua.

"Ada atau tidak?!" ucap Naruto yang sepertinya tidak puas dengan respon kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Ti-tidak ada" balas mereka berdua dengan suara lemah.

"Lebih keras!"

"Tidak ada Naruto-san" kali ini mereka membalas dengan teriakan sambil menangis ala anime.

"Hm, bagus-bagus" ucap Naruto puas akan jawabanya. "Na-naruto-san" panggil Ise pelan takut Naruto mengeluarkan aura mengerikan itu lagi. "Apa!" Naruto langsung mendelik kearah sang penanya seolah akan menelannya bulat-bulat. Nyali Ise yang tadinya sudah terkumpul kini kembali ciut seketika.

"Kenapa sih kami kan sudah bilang mengerti" pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya. Melihat itu Naruto terdiam lagi, dan mengeluarkan helaan nafas. "Hah... Gomen-Gomen. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" balasnya.

Melihat itu Ise menghembuskan nafas lega karena sahabatnya ini telah kembali ke keadaan normalnya. "Ano, kenapa tadi saat aku berkata Yuma-chan adalah pacarku kau terdiam?" tanya Ise. Mendengar pertanyaan itu otak kecil Naruto berputar mencari jawaban yang akan dia keluarkan, tapi karena rasa keterkejutannya sepertinya dia tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

"Ahaha, tidak ada apa-apa kok?" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengeluarkan tawa yang dipakasakan.

"Em, Ise aku kesekolah duluan ya?" Merasa bahwa orang-orang disana mulai memperhatikannya dengan pandangan aneh dia pun segera mminta izin untuk pergi.

"Oh, ya silahkan" ucap Ise. Dan Naruto pun segera pergi meninggalkan 4 orang yang masih memperhatikannya itu.

"Hoy, Ise akhir-akhir ini dia selalu kelihatan agak lemas dari biasanya kau benar-benar tidah tahu penyebabnya?" bisik Matsuda. Ise hanya mengangkat bahunya " Mungkin baterainya lowbert" Ise kembali mengucapkan kata-kata asal yang lagi-lagi membuat orang sweatdrop.

"Sudah kubilang dia itu bukan handphone goblok!" ucap Matsuda frustasi.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi sepertinya fakta bahwa dia mendapatkan seorang pacar membuat Hyoudou Iseei (yang iq nya memang sudah jongkok) kini menjadi anjlok atau tepatnya nyungsep ke bawah.

####

Naruto berjalan menuju ke gerbang Kuoh Gakuen tapi, setelah menyadari bahwa 4 orang tadi tidak lagi memandanginya dia langsung bersembunyi di balik salah satu batang pohon di sana. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Naruto menyatukan jari tengah dan telunjuknya pada tangan kanan yang kemudian di tempelkannya pada telapak tangan kiri yang juga menempelkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Naruto berusaha untuk mempertajam indranya, dari seluruh tubuhnya dilepaskannya tenaga chakra yang sudah diminimalisir intesintasnya hingga tingkat terendah agar tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

'**Kenshutsu!'.**

Dan saat itu dia bisa merasakan semua jenis energi yang dikeluarkan oleh mahluk di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu terus memperluas jangkauannya hingga sampai pada tempatnya tadi, dan saat itu Naruto dapat merasakan 3 jenis energi yang berbeda di sana. Dia sama sekali tidak kaget dengan energi terlemah yang dirasakannya dari dua orang pria disana, ataupun dengan energi yang sangat besar pada orang yang berambut coklat. Yang membuat dia kaget adalah energi dikeluarkan dari gadis manis berambut hitam.

'Aura ini... Tengeki' Batinnya. Pandangannya beralih ke arah wanita yang sekarang sedang tersenyum ke arah Ise.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau..." Nada bicaranya kini dingin seaakan-akan orang di depannya ini adalah pengganggu yang menghalangi jalannya, matanya seperti berusaha mengobservasi orang yang jaraknya sekitar 30 meter dari hadapannya, pandangannya tajam bagaikan sebuah pedang yang siap menusuk apa saja di depannya.

"Amano Yuuma"

####

Malam ini, dimalam tanpa bintang ini langit terlihat begitu kelam tidak ada yang meneranginya bahkan bulanpun tidak menampakan cahayanya malam ini, bagi beberapa Astronom ini tidak begitu menguntungkan karena walaupun mereka melihat melalui teropong yang berada di observatorium sekalipun mereka tetap tidak bisa mengamati sejelas biasanya.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang pemuda yang kini tengah melewati langit malan dengan keempat pasang sayapnya. Sayap? Yah mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya jika seorang manusia mempunyai sayap dan terbang bebas di angkasa. Tapi dia bukan manusia, tepatnya setengah manusia sedangkan setengahnya lagi adalah ras yang mungkin tidak akan kalian percayai keberadaannya.

Ketika dia masih terbang di angkasa, dia menyadari ada sosok lain dihadapannya dengan sepasang sayap hitam di punggungnya. Melihat itu pemuda bersurai perak ini langsung meperendah terbangnya.

Tap.

Pemuda itu mendarat dengan mulus dengan kaki kanan terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah, sambil menghilangkan 4 pasang sayapnya. Orang di depannya mengikutinya kemudian langsung berlutut memberi hormat.

"Hakuryuuko-sama!"

Vali melirik orang dengan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam di depannya ini.

"Apa yang Azazel inginkan?" Ucap sang Hakuryuuko to the point.

"Dia ingin kau segera menemuinya"

"Aku sedang ada urusan" Jawabnya malas.

"Dia bilang ini sangat penting"

".."

"Hah, baiklah aku akan kesana sebentar lagi, kau pergilah"

"Ha'i, Hakuryuuko-sama" pria itu megeluarkan sepasang sayap hitamnya dan langsung menghilang di telan langit malam.

####

Pemuda bersurai perak itu langsung terdiam seperti menunggu sesuatu, dia tetap berdiri di tempat itu tanpa suara.

Lingkaran sihir tercipta di dekatnya menampakan sosok seorang pemuda yang memakai armor khas cina pada zaman dulu, tangan kirinya memegang sebuah tongkat yang panjang menyamai tingginya sendiri.

"Ada apa Vali?" tanyanya

"Bikou, tolong sampaikan ke Uchiha itu tentang yang dikatakan Ophis tadi"

Mendengar itu Bikou menautkan alisanya bingung. "Bukannya yang di suruh kau kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya atau lebih tepat elaknya. Vali menghela nafas sembari menjelaskan.

"Tadinya aku juga ingin menyampaikan itu secara langsung, tapi orang tua mesum itu memanggilku."

"Hoo.." Bikou membentuk mulutnya menyerupai huruf o dan mangut-mangut tanda mengerti .

"Baiklah serahkan padaku'

"Hm, aku minta tolong"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Vali-"

Bwush!

Sebelum Bikou sempat bicara Vali sudah kembali mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh.

"Hah, dasar" Bikou menghela nafas melihat tingkah ketuanya itu. "Sebaiknya aku pergi juga" lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah kakinya dan menelan tubuhnya hingga menghilang.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari tadi terdapat seekor elang yang terus memperhatikan mereka. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dari elang ini, tapi jika kalian memperhatikan mata kanannya maka kalian bisa melihat.

Mata merah dengan tiga tomoe hitam yang melingkar.

####

Di sebuah hutan yang tidak disinari apapun memang jika diperhatikan tidak ada apa-apa disana selain pohon-pohon besar dan mungkin beberapa hewan liar. Tapi jika kalian menunggu maka kalian akan dikejutkan dengan 2 buah sinar berwarna merah yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sinar itu berasal dari mata seorang pemuda dengan rambut ravennya yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah batang pohon.

Matanya yang bersinar itu perlahan meredup dan kembali menjadi onyx hitam yang kelam.

"Berdasarkan tingkat kekuatannya dan jarak yang ditempuh dia akan tiba 5 menit lagi" ucapnya datar.

Dan benar saja 5 menit kemudian lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah pohon yang sedang di dudukinya kini.

Pemuda itu memandang ke bawah tepatnya ke orang yang baru saja tiba, dan dibalas juga oleh orang itu. Jika manusia biasa mungkin mereka tidak akan menyadari keberadaan masing-masing, tapi.. ini beda lagi ceritanya.

"Ada apa? Monyet" ucap pemuda itu tanpa beban sedikitpun mengucapkannya. Sebuah perempatan tercipta didahi orang yang dipanggil monyet tersebut.

"Memang sih aku berasal dari jenis yang sama tapi, tidak bisakah kau tidak menyebutnya dengan wajah datar seperti itu? Tidak enak tahu!" ucap pemuda itu kesal dengan tingkah rekannya ini.

"Hn, tidak bisa karena kau memang monyet dan ini memang cara bicaraku" ucapanya dengan wajah datar.

"Terserahlah kaulah" ucap Bikou pasrah.

Sasuke melirik ke bawah kemudian berucap "Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Ophis kalau dalam waktu dekat ini dia akan menggerakan semua anggota". Sasuke sedikit membulatkan matanya mendengar itu namun kembali kewajah datarnya.

"Jadi sebentar lagi kita akan mulai bergerak?" pertanyaan itu di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Bikou. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" "Dia tidak bilang apapun, dia hanya meminta agar kau mempersiapkan dirimu".

Sasuke terdiam sebentar kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti" dia pun berdiri bersiap akan pergi. "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Bikou.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar". Bikou mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ke ma-"

"**Taka Bunshin"**

Belum sempat Bikou bertanya tubuh Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai terurai menjadi beberapa burung elang yang terbang ke arah langit.

"Hah, dia sama saja seperti Vali" ucapnya sambil memandang kerumunan burung elang yang terbang menjauh.

"Hanya saja dia bukanhlah maniak bertarung"

"Aku penasaran siapa kau sebenarnya..."

"Uchiha Sauke"

####

Kerumunan elang yang terbang secara berkelompok berhenti di sebuah bangunan pencakar langit. Elang-elang itu berkumpul hingga perlahan lahan membentuk tubuh seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven, sebuah pedang tipis bertengger di belakang pinggangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke kini tengah berdiri di sebuah bangunan kepalanya menengadah keatas. Mata onyx memandang kearah langit yang tidak disinari satu benda pun, membuat langit itu menjadi kelam, sekelam mata pemuda itu sendiri.

Di saat Tengah asik memandangi langit dia melihat sesuatu yang kecil berwarna putih terbang kearahnya. Sasuke membengkokkan jari telunjuknya dan meninggikannya sampai setinggi kepalanya. Dan dalam beberapa detik seekor burung merpati berwarna putih telah mendarat di jarinya. Sasuke melihat ke arah kaki dari burung itu mengambil sebuah gulungan darinya. Dia membuka gulungan itu dan mulai membaca tulisan kecil yang tertera disana. Baru sebentar dia membaca sebuah patukan kecil diterimanya.

"Ouch, maaf-maaf aku lupa" Sasuke merogoh kantongnya, mengambil sebuah kantong kecil dan menaburkan setengah isinya ke kantong yang berada di tubuh burung itu. Sasuke mengelus sedikit kepala dari burung merpati itu. "Itu untukmu pergilah" seakan mengerti apa yang diucapkan orang di depannya burung itu mengepakan sayapnya dan pergi terbang menjauh.

Sasuke kembali membaca perkamen kecil yang di pegangnya, matanya memicing menelusuri kata-kata kecil itu.

Dahinya berkerut seketika, dia menyimpan kembali perkamen itu ke dalam kantongnya dan menghela nafas.

"Merepotkan saja"

"Tapi sampai melakukan tindakan tiba-tiba sperti ini..." matanya kembali terarah ke langit.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

**A Few Hours Ago.**

Ise POV

'Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi!' ucapku dalam hati, tidak pernah kusangka bahwa seumur hidupku aku Hyoudou Issei siswa yang tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun dan hanya diaanggap sebagai orang dengan penyakit mesum tingkat akut seperti ku bisa mendapatkan pacar. Ingin sekali aku berteriak 'ini kemenanganku!'.

Aku mempersiapkan semuanya mulai dari pakaian, kebersihan diri, hingga rencana untuk kencan nanti. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan kata-kata romantis untuk itu. Aku menemaninya bermain, jalan-jalan, bahkan mentraktirnya makan. Oh setiap kali aku melihatnya tersenyum hatiku terasa berbunga-bunga, inikah dikatakan orang dengan nama jatuh cinta? Oh man ini sungguh menakjubkan.

"Ne, Ise-kun boleh aku minta satu hal?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat manis, oh aku ingin sekali menerkamnya sekarang.

"Apa itu Yuuma-chan?" oh suaraku terdengar dalam apakah dia tau kalau aku sedang berpikir kotor?

"Maukah kamu mati untukku?" tanya yuuma masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Hah?

"Ano yuma-chan bisa kau ulangi,sepertinya ada yang salah dengan telingaku?" aku mengorek telingaku pasti ada yang salah, pasti!.

"Maukah kau mati untukku?" tanyanya sekali lagi suaranya berubah menjadi suara dewasa pandangan menjadi padangan dingin yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Bwush

Sayap hitammuncul dari balik punggungnya, apa itu sayap oh ayolah memangnya ini buku dongeng tapi sayapnya berbeda dari yang selama ini aku lihat sayapnya berwarna hitam!. Aku tidak mengerti ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Waktu singkat bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Seperti berakting pacaran dengan anak kecil".

Buzz. Ada suara yang lebih berat dari suara yang dikeluarkan Game System. Benda itu mengeluarkan banyak suara kemeresek dan benda itu muncul di tangannya. Benda itu seperti tombak. Sepertinya benda itu bersinar? Memang itu sebuah tombak. Ketika dia mengarahkannya kepadaku aku tahu kalau aku akan diserang.

Blarrr!

Tapi sebelum benda itu mendarat di tubuhku terdengar suara ledakan. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan di situ terlihat sebuah bangunan kantor yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap dari belakang.

Blarrr!

Dan kali ini aku melihat langsung sebuah ledakan terjadi di depan mataku. Bangunan itu mulai runtuh karena dua ledakan tadi.

"Heh, sepertinya ada yang mengikutimu ke sini"

Yuma-chan tersenyum sinis. Aku terdiam 'Mengikutiku? siapa?, aku tidak pernah merasa diikuti ataupun dibuntuti. Lagipula untuk apa dia membuntutiku?'.

Blarrr!

Blarrr!

Blarrr!

Aku menelan ludah. Tidak seperti yang tadi kali ini aku dapat melihat 12 ledakan terjadi secara berturut-turut. Asap yang mengepul perlahan lahan tersingsing, dan terlihat bangunan setinggi 3 lantai itu kini telah hancur 90% nya dengan hanya meninggalkan bagian bawah dan sedikit fondasi di bagian kiri.

Melihat itu Yuma-chan kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Heh, dengan itu dia sudah mati sekarang tinggal kau Ise-kun" ucapnya dengan memaniskan nada bicara pada bagian akhir.

Aku membulatkan mata. ' Bodoh! Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan yang lain, yang paling penting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!' rutuk Ise.

Jleb!

Dan sebelum Ise berniat untuk kabur sesuatu telah menembus perutnya.

End Ise POV

Naruto POV

Cih aku sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Dari seorang pengguna Tengeki yang menyamar menjadi anak sekolahan dan mendekati Ise, aku sudah tahu kalau dia punya maksud lain!. Karena itulah aku menugaskan 1 bunshinku untuk mengawasi mereka berdua, karena aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan mimpi buruk yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mendatangiku, lagipula hanya satu orang tidak masalah kalau aku hanya menggunakan 1 bunshin.

Tapi aku salah!

Ketika melihat wanita itu mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitam(yang menandakan kalau dia adalah adalah Da-tenshi) aku langsung berniat menghajar mukanya sampai terpental. Tapi ketika aku baru maju selangkah instingku meneriakan tanda bahaya, dan aku segera melompat kebelakang.

Blarrr!

Sepersekian detik sesudahnya tempatku berdiri tadi telah menancap sebuah light spear yang kemudian meledak. Aku melihat ke belakang dan terlihat 2 orang pria dengan jas hitam dan kacamata, satu dari mereka adalah yang baru saja melakukan penyerangan terhadapku tadi. Pria itu kembali membuat sebuah light spear dan melemparkannya kepadaku.

Blarrr!

Dan aku kembali berhasil menghindari serangan itu.

"Cih, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini" aku memegang sebuah pedang tipis di tangan kananku, mengalirkan chakra angin yang terus terlihat semakin menajam. Masih dari balik kepulan asap aku segera meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi, Da-tenshi tadi terlihat terkejut dengan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba dia mencoba menyerang ku terlebih dahulu dengan membentuk sebuah light spear tapi...

Lambat.

Sebelum senjata itu jadi aku sudah berada di depannya, mengarahkan pedang ku kearah sayapnya.

Jrasss

"Argh..!" satu sayapnya terputus membuat teriakan keluar dari mulutnya. Sebelum tubuh itu kehilangan keseimbangannya aku menginjak bahunya membuatku melayang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, mengarah ke Da-tenshi yang di sebelahnya. Dengan cepat menebaskan pedang secara vertikal, membuat darah memuncrat dari tubuhnya.

Tep.

"Sialan kau!" Aku menengadahkan kepala keatas, ada seorang lagi diatas sana yang saat ini sudah siap dengan light spear di tangan kanannya.

Aku segera mengambil sebuah kunai di saku ku dan melemparkan ke orang itu. Da-tenshi itu tersenyum mengejek sambil menangkap kunai itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hanya itu eh?" namun senyumnya digantikan dengan ekspresi binggung ketika kertas di kunai itu perlahan-lahan terbakar.

Cesss.

Dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya.

Blarr!

Walapun ledakan itu tidak mempunyai tingkat detruction setinggi light spear, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan tubuhnya.

"Heh, kau hebat juga bocah" Naruto kembali menengadah keatas dan kali ini.

"Holy shit!" umpatan keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat ada 12 Da-tenshi yang terbang mengelilinginya, dan 3 Da-tenshi berupa 2 orang wanita dan 1 orang pria yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin mereka. Dan yang paling parah adalah ke12 Da-tenshi itu memegang light spear yang siap untuk dilemparkan.

"Nah nak" pemuda dengan topi fedora yang berada di tengah mulai berbicara.

"Hadapilah kematianmu!"

Dan 12 tombak cahaya itu mengarah kepadanya.

Blarrr!

Blarrr!

Blarrr!

End Naruto POV.

####

**At Naruto's Apatment**

Uzumaki Naruto kini sedang menikmati semangkuk ramen dengan porsi yang cukup untuk 3 orang. Mimpi buruk yang dialaminya dan kehadiran seorang pengguna tengeki yang menyamar menjadi manusia membuat Naruto ingin menikmati semangkuk ramen untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Ah, ramen memang makanan para dewa" ucap Naruto sambil menyesap kuah ramenya dan kembali memasukan lembaran demi lembaran mie ke dalam mulutnya.

Deg!

"Ohok-ohok a..air" ucapnya meraih sebotol air di meja dan meminumnya kuat-kuat, memasukan kembali makanan yang tadi tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Setelah selesai meminum segelas air, dia dapat merasakan seperti sebuah memori yang masuk ke otaknya. Setelah memahami apa yang terjadi Naruto membulatkan matanya.

Naruto segera berdiri menuju kearah sebuah lemari di kamarnya.

Sesampainya di sana dia langsung mengambil sebuah jubah hitam dan memakaikannya ketubuhnya.

'Aku terlalu meremehkannya dengan hanya menempatkan 1 bunshin disana'. Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai cabang 3 di lemarinya, menempatkan diatara jari-jarinya sembari membuat sebuah Insou.

"**Hirashin no Jutsu".**

####

Brak!

Pohon disebelahnya menjadi sasaran kemarahan remaja dengan rambut blonde ini, darah mengucur dari tangannya, tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya pikirannya teralih sepenuhnya pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Uzumaki Naruto tiba di taman kota yang sudah hancur dengan menggunakan jikukan ninjutsu. Sesampainya di sana dia langsung melihat tubuh seorang pemuda berambut coklat tergeletak dengan luka besar di perutnya. Baru saja dia akan mendekati tubuh temannya itu, sebuah lngkaran sihir membatalkan niatnya. Dari lingkaran itu terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah mendekat ke arah Ise. Naruto memutar otaknya mencoba mengingat siapa wanita ini. Dan dia pun ingat.

Rias Gremory .

Seorang iblis yang Naruto ketahui juga bersekolah di Kuoh Gakuen. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah apa yang dia lakukan disini, apalagi Naruto sempat melihat gadis itu tertawa, 'apa yang lucu?' batinnya, baru saja dia ingin memakai hengge untuk menyamar kesana, sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta dan membawa pergi tubuh wanita itu beserta tubuh Ise.

Naruto membulatkan matanya, dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh iblis itu tapi satu hal yang pasti.

Dia gagal menyelamatkan Ise.

Dan setelah merutuki dirinya sendiri, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"Setidaknya aku harus melaporkan ini terlebih dahulu"

Naruto menggigit telunjuk kanannya mengalirkan darahnya ke punggung tangan kirinya.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

Bof

asap tipis mengepul di tanah, yang kemudian menghilang menampakan sosok katak kecil disana.

"Antarkan ini" Naruto menyerahkan gulungan kecil yang diselipkan di belakang punggung sang katak. Katak itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian pergi maenjauh.

Naruto menatap sayu ke arah taman kota yang sudah hancur itu.

"Sekiryuutei telah terbunuh..."

"Dan itu artinya..."

"Satu harapan telah hancur"

**Tbc**

Yosh chapter satu selesai bagaimana tanggapan anda aneh?, gaje?, hancur?. Nah seperti yang saya bilang tadi saya masih author baru yang butuh banyak bimbingan dalam membuat sebuah fanfic, jadi tuangkan apa saja yang anda pikirkan tentang fanfic ini termasuk kritik dan sarannya, karena saya sadar akan kemampuan saya jadi apapun yang kalian katakan akan saya terima, asalkan pake bahasa yang sopan ya^_^.

Nah saya akan tunggu respon dari kalian kalau lumayan akan saya lanjutkan, tapi kalau jelek yah mau bagaimana lagi#pundung.

Nah itu aja jadi.

.

.

.

**RnR? **Minna.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2.

Di sebuah daerah yang lumayan luas dimana terdapat sebuah rumah dengan gaya tradisional khas jepang dengan luas sekitar 7 tatami berdiri dengan kokoh di sana. Jika dilihat dari luar maka bangunan ini tidak ada bedanya dengan rumah-rumah tradisional lainnya dengan sebuah taman yang mempunyai kolam dan sebuah air mancur di tengahnya, ya tidak ada yang aneh dan tidak ada yang salah. Tapi seperti yang dibilang tadi itu jika 'di lihat dari luar' dan jika kalian melihat dari arah sebaliknya maka lain lagi hasilnya.

Lubang-lubang dengan berbagai ukuran menghiasi dinding temboknya, tanaman yang terdapat dikebun terpotong dan bahkan beberapa diantaranya telah terkabar, air mancur telah patah menyebabkan airnya keluar dengan tersendat-sendat, yah saat ini keadaannya bisa di bilang sangat hancur.

Dan yang membuat orang-orang tidak menyadari hal ini, yang membuat rumah itu terlihat sangat sepi adalah.

3 orang dengan 3 motif topeng yang berbeda dan pakaian yang seragam sedang berdiri mengelilingi bangunan sambil membentuk segel serpent(ular), dari tubuh mereka keluar sebuah aura biru yang membentuk seperti piramid dan melindungi bangunan di dalamnya.

"Hah capeknya sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini?" ucap salah satu orang disana.

"Sudahlah tunggu saja sampai taichou selesai!" orang di yang berada disisi lainnya menjawab dengan sedikit nada malas karena temannya ini menanyakan hal yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau punggungku sakit, akibatnya aku tidak bisa mempertahankan kekkai lagi, lalu ada orang yang melihatnya dan melaporkannya, dan kita akan dianggap buronan internasional, lalu-"

"Cerewet jalani saja!" ucapnya frustasi.

" Ha'i ha'i"

'Ya ampun, kami-sama kenapa aku harus ditugaskan bersama orang seperti ini sih?' ketika dia sedang merutuki nasibnya sendiri dia bisa melihat seekor merpati putih yang terbang mendekati mereka.

"Itu..."

####

"Sialan kau brengsek!" sebuah umpatan keluar dari mulut seekor 'mahluk' yang mempunyai bentuk seperti monster itu. Tangan kanan serta kedua kaki kirinya telah terpisah dari tempat seharusnya, dan sayatan-sayatan tajam tampak terukir ditubuhnya menyebabkan darah mengucur dengan derasnya dari sana. Di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan dan diwajahnya terpasang sebuah topeng bermotif pansa(panther) sambil memasukan kedua tangan di sakunya.

"Untuk seorang iblis yang meninggalkan sisi tuannya kau terlalu banyak bicara, pikirkan saja keselamatanmu sendiri bukan begitu?" pemuda itu berucap dengan tenang seakan sedang membicarakan ramalan cuaca

"Kau..." mahluk ini mendesis sebenarnya dia bisa saja memohon ampunan untuk nyawanya tapi, karena orang ini adalah ras yang selalu mereka anggap lemah egonya memaksanya untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Dan saat itu dia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Heh benarkah itu, bocah?" mahluk ini berucap sinis dan sedetik kemudian dia telah menarik sebuah tali di sampingnya.

Blar!

Seringai terbentuk ketika ia melihat sepucuk senapan dengan laras panjang memuntahkan timah dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah manusia yang hampir membunuhnya itu.

Dan lagi-lagi hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik seringai nya menghilang ketika orang bertopeng ini menghindarinya hanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya kanan. Timah panas itu terus melaju hingga menembus dingding kayu disampingnya.

"Kau-Arrggh!" ucapannya terpotong ketika pemuda ini mengayunkan sebuah tanto ke satu-satunya tangan yang tersisa dari mahluk itu.

"Masih ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Dia ingin kembali membentaknya menyumpahi mahluk di depannya ini, tapi jika dipikir-pikir tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi dengan tangan dan kaki yang telah terpotong dan darah yang terus berkurang di setiap detiknya kematian adalah hal terbaik yang dapat diterimanya saat ini.

Mahluk ini menggeleng lemah menandakan bahwa dia sudah siap untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Baiklah" satu kata singkat keluar dari orang bertopeng ini. Dan sesaat kemudian 5 buah Insou telah terbentuk di tangannya.

"Sayonara"

"**Raiton: heisoku no raitoningu"**

Blar!

"Argh!"

Dan dua buah suara tercipta secara bersamaan .

####

Pemuda bertopeng ini menatap datar ke arah ruangan yang telah hancur oleh tindakannya tadi darah berceceran di mana-mana tapi, dia tidak bergeming seakan-akan ini adalah hal biasa baginya.

"Taichou!"

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia menoleh ke arah orang yang juga terpasang topeng dengan motif yang berbeda di wajahnya . "Mereka mengirim pesan" ucap pemuda di depannya sambil menyodorkan gulungan kecil.

Orang dengan code name Pansa ini mengambil benda itu, melepaskan ikatannya dan langsung membacanya. Beberapa saat berlalu dengan hening sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara memecah suasana.

"Taiga"

"Ha'i Taichou"

"Kita harus segera kembali"

"Eh?"

**A Naruto & **_**High School**_** D×D (****ハイスクール****D×D) Fanfiction**

**Struggle For the New Hope**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

_**High School**_** D×D (****ハイスクール****D×D)©Ichie Ishibumi**

**Struggle For the New Hope©AINCARD30**

**Rated: T**

**Warning:**

**OC, OOC(Maybe), author baru, tyipo(maybe),gaje.**

**####**

**Chapter Two:**

**Back to Home.**

####

**Forest, 10.30 PM.**

Masih di malam tanpa bintang, di daerah hutan rimba yang dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon lebat tanpa penerangan sedikitpun.

Tap

Suara lompatan teredengar menandakan ada seseorang yang berada di sana . Dan benar saja seorang dengan jubah hitam dan hodie yang menutupi kepalanya terlihat berpindah dari satu pohon ke pohon aura dengan warna kebiruan tercipta di telapak kaki pemuda ini menyebabkan lompatan terakhirnya menjadi lebih jauh jangkauannya.

Tap

Pemuda ini mendarat di sebuah tanah yang mempunyai jumlah pohon agak sedikit dari rata-rata daerah di sini. Tangannya beralih ke hodienya menyikapnya kebelakang. Dan terlihat seorang pemuda dengan kumis kucing dan rambut blondenya berdiri dengan tegap di sana. Pemuda itu bersiap melanjutkan perjalananya tapi...

Deg!

Bruk!

Tubuhnya ambruk seketika ketika dia merasakan jantung yang serasa ingin berhenti dan rasa panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kuso! kenapa harus sekarang?!" tangan kanannya memengangi dadanya mencoba menahan rasa sakit di jantungnya. Tangan kirinya dimasukan ke dalam jubahnya, tangan yang masih tampak bergetar itu seakan mencoba mengambil sesuatu dalam usahanya.

Dan benar saja sebuah botol kecil dari plastik yang berisi pil-pil kecil berwarna putih tampak di sana. Dengan cepat shinobi ini langsung menelan 3 butir pil ke mulutnya dan menelan dalam satu kali tegakan.

Glek.

Dan secara perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu menghilang dari tubuhnya dan detak jantungnya kembali terasa normal.

Masih dengan tubuh yang agak lemas anak muda ini mencoba berdiri tangan kanannya terangkat ke depan dia mulai berjalan dan baru 5 langkah dia beranjak tangannya serasa tertahan di satu tempat seperti ada tembok tak terlihat yang mencegahnya untuk meneruskan perjalanan. Dia tersenyum tangannya mulai bergerak secara cepat.

"Babi, tikus, kelinci, ular"

"**Fuin: Kai!"**

Saat itu juga ruang di depannya yang awalnya kosong seperti terbuka seakan ada sebuah pintu dimensi yang tercipta. Sedangkan pelaku peristiwa ini hanya memandang masih dengan senyum senyum yang tertempel di wajahnya kakinya melangkah ke lubang itu dan semakin banyak langkah yang diambilnya maka sosok itu perlahan menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun.

####

**Unknow City, 10.30 PM**

Di sebuah kota yang tidak diketahui lokasi pastinya dengan toko-toko yang sudah hampir tutup beberapa orang yang akan pulang kerumah masing karena waktu sudah hampir larut malam tapi, tempat ini bisa dibilang agak aneh atau lebih tepatnya orang-orangnya. Yah bisa dibilang begitu dengan pakaian mereka yang terkadang ada yang memakai kimono, atau baju besi yang terpasang di tubuh mereka, dan beberapa orang dengan jubah hitam yang menutup wajah mereka, dan banyak lagi pakaian-pakaian aneh lainnya.

Dan pada setiap arah mata angin di kota ini terdapat sebuah gerbang tanpa pintu yang mirip dengan ucapan selamat datang di kota kota, satu hal yang unik dari gerbang ini adalah kalian tidak bisa melihat orang berlalu lalang melewatinya melainkan kalian hanya bisa melihat mereka masuk dan keluar ketika mereka sudah melewati wilayah gerbang maka tubuh mereka akan menghilang sepenuhnya.

Hal yang sama berlaku pada sang tokoh utama ini. Uzumaki Naruto masuk melewati sebuah gerbang di wilayah selatan masih dengan jubah hitam dan hodie yang kembali di pasangkan ke kepalanya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sedikit melihat ke kota yang sudah tidak didatanginya selama 3 bulan ini jujur ada sedikit rasa rindu pada dirinya dapat melihat kembali orang-orang yang telah berjuang bersamanya pada perang besar terakhir, dan melihat beberapa orang tertawa riang hatinya serasa teriris ada rasa malu disana melihat mereka masih bisa menjaga kebahagiaan mereka walaupun peristiwa menyakitkan itu telah terjadi.

Sedangkan dia, dia hanya bisa merasakan yang namanya keputus asaan dan kekecewaan, walaupun dia sudah berusaha untuk menghapusnya tapi itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan bayangan dari orang-orang yang gagal di selamatkannya terus muncul di otaknya seaakan tidak mau pergi dari benaknya, dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut akan semua itu menghadapi kenyataan bahwa betapa lemahnya dia.

####

Uzumaki Naruto tiba di depan sebuah pintu apartemen dengan lambang pusaran yang ada ditengahnya tangannya melepas hodienya dan mengambil sebuah kunci disana, memasukkannya kelubang dan memutar kenopnya.

Clek.

"Hah" Desahan langsung keluar dari mulutnya ketika iris safir miliknya melihat keadaan yang terjadi di ruangan itu. "Ternyata 3 bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat sebuah apartemen menjadi penuh dengan debu" Naruto melihat kearah ruangannya saat ini menimbang apakah dia harus membersihkannya terlebih dahulu atau tidak dan layaknya anime sebuah bola lampu bersinar di kepalanya.

"Aha!"

Naruto menyilangkan 4 jarinya membentuk tanda tambah, dan meneriakan nama jurus andalannya tersebut.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

Bof!

Dan acara bersih-bersih Uzumaki Naruto pun dimulai.

####

Seorang pria yang terlihat berumur sekitar 20 tahun dengan kimono berwarna abu-abu berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartemen, pria ini memiliki 2 jenis warna rambut dengan hitam dibagian atas dan emas di bagian poninya. Pria ini terdiam disana matanya terpejam menunggu akan sesuatu. Beberapa saat dia tetap berada di posisi itu hingga akhirnya dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain disana. Ketika pria ini membuka kelopak matanya seseorang dengan surai perak telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yo, Vali bagaimana kabarmu?" pria itu menyapa orang di depannya dengan cengiran yang tercetak diwajahnya.

Vali memasang eksperesi bosan sembari memutar kedua bola matanya "Tidak ada yang menarik, dari pada itu aku mencarimu di danau biasa kau memancing tapi kau tidak ada disana jadi aku langsung saja kesini" balasnya.

Azazel menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari berucap "Yah, sebenarnya hal yang ingin kuceritakan cukup penting jadi aku tidak ingin ada yang mengetahuinya". Vali mengerutkan dahinya mendengar hal ini. "Apa itu" ucapnya malas tapi sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa penasaran dalam dirinya.

"Masuklah dulu akan kuceritakan di dalam" ucapnya sembari membuka pintu apartemennya dan menghilang kedalam. Melihathal itu Vali segera beranjak mengikuti langkah senseinya ini.

####

Azazel tiba dengan memegang 2 buah gelas dan sebotol wine di kedua tangannya. "Mau ini oleh-oleh dari temanku?" tanyanya sembari menyodorkan sebotol wine kearah Vali, sementara yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya "Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk minum" ucapnya malas.

Azazel yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sembari tetap mengisi gelas Vali dengan air itu yang dilanjutkan dengan mengisi miliknya sendiri .

"Jadi adakah lawan seimbang yang kau temui akhir-akhir ini?" sang gubernur malaikat jatuh ini mulai membuka pembicaraan sembari meneguk wine nya.

"Bisa dibilang ada satu orang yang cukup menarik dan aku ingin sekali ingin sekali bertarung dengannya, aku ingin menghajarnya, aku ingin tahu sampai mana batas kekuatannya, dan aku ingin saling bertukar tinju dengannya" dan saat itu sennyum maniak terpasang di wajah menandakan betapa antusiasnya dia saat ini. Sedangkan Azazel hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya muridnya ini 'Dasar maniak' batinnya.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetes kemampuannya?" tanya Azazel sambil kembali meneguk winenya . Sedangkan Vali hanya mendesah "Aku sempat bertarung dengannya sebentar tapi langsung ada gannguan, dan saat aku ingin menantangnya hari ini sambil menyampaikan sesuatukepadanya kau langsung memanggilku" ucap malas.

"He he maaf maaf" ucapnya sambil kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dan saat itu Vali teringat akan satu hal.

"Yang lebih penting kenapa kau memanggilku? katanya ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan" ucap Vali kembali dengan ekspresi penasaran. Seketika cengiran hilang dari wajah Azazel ekspresi konyolnya langsung digantikan seketika menjadi raut serius, Sedangkan Vali hanya terdiam dia sudah terbiasa melihat perubahan ekspresi yang drastis dari wajah senseinya ini.

"Sebenaranya ini adalah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang penting dari Grigori dan yondai maoui saat ini tapi, kurasa kau juga perlu mengetahuinya" Azazel merogoh kantong kimononya, mengeluarkan 2 lembar foto di sana.

"1 bulan yang lalu salah satu iblis darah murni melihat seseorang mencurigakan yang terdeteksi sebagai seorang manusia dan entah bagaiamana memasuki kawasan Underworld, ketika didekati orang dengan pakaian aneh itu langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap, dan setelah itu dia bisa merasakan sebuah energi asing yang tertinggal di sana" "Asing?" tanya Vali penasaran. Azazel hanya mengganguk sebagai jawaban.

"Energi itu bukanlah tengeki ataupun youki melainkan sebuah energi lain yang belum pernah di rasakan sebelumnya, sesuatu yang berbeda."

" Dan sebelum orang misterius itu pergi iblis darah murni ini sempat memotretnya sebentar" Azazel menyodorkan satu dari 2 foto yang dipegangnya. Vali melihat foto itu disana terdapat seorang pria dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya tangannya terlihat berwarna kecoklatan dengan rambut sewarna dengan rambutnya hanya saja lebih pendek dan sebuah tanto yang menempel di punggungnya.

Vali termenung melihat foto itu bukan karena warna rambutnya melainkan perkataan Azazel barusan' energi yang berbeda yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya' mengingatkannya akan orang yang barusan ia bicarakan dengan Azazel tadi, sebenarnya dia ingin membicarakan hal ini tapi mungkin lebih baik untuk tetap menjaganya sementara waktu

"Dan 3 Minggu kemudian anak buahku menemukan hal yang sama di dunia manusia" Azazel kembali bicara menandakan jika ia belum selesai.

"Mereka merasakan kehadiran iblis liar dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, tapi mereka langsung merasakan jumlah mereka yang terus berkurang secara drastis disertai dengan energi unik yang terus membesar" Azazel mengambil jeda sebentar kemudian kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Dan ketika mereka mendekati sumbernya yang berasal dari sebuah gudang mereka mendapati darah yang tergenang sampai setinggi mata kaki dan tubuh-tubuh dari iblis liar yang telah tergeletak tak bernyawa"

"Pembantaian?" ucap Vali yang sudah sadar dari acara merenungnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Azazel kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saat mereka mencari orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, mereka menemukan seorang anak muda yang membelakangi mereka anak itu mempunyai rambut kuning jabrik dengan haori merah yang terpasang di tubuhnya di tangan kanan dan kirinya terdapat sebuah tanto dan benda yang mirip dengan pisau bercabang 3"

"Dan peristiwanya sama saat di Underworld?" ucap Vali mencoba menebak arah cerita ini. Azazel hanya terdiam sebelum menjawab "Bisa di bilang 'hampir' seperti itu" "Apa maksudmu dengan hampir?" ucapnya penasaran. Azazel menutup matanya menyandarkan tubuh itu ke kursi di belakangnya "Ada dua perbedaan, yang pertama dia menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan yang kedua kami merasakan ada 2 energi yang bercampur di sana energi yang pertama sama persis dengan energi yang tertinggal di Underworld sedangkan yang kedua adalah senjutsu" Vali terdiam mendengar hal ini entah mengapa rasa penasaran memuncak dalam benaknya.

"Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak anak buahku juga berhasil mengambil fotonya" Azazel kembali membuka matanya sambil menyodorkan foto kedua yang berada di tangannya sedari tadi. Vali melihat kearah foto itu dimana terdapat seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut kuning jabrik menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan mukanya menyebabkan wajahnya tidak terlihat, sedangkan di bagian wajah yang tidak tertutup a.k.a dahinya menempel sebuah besi dengan sebuah kanji yang tertera di sana. Sang Hakuryuuko ini memicingkan matanya mencoba membaca tulisan kecil yang ada disana, dan setelah berhasil satu kata terbentuk di benaknya.

.

.

.

**Shinobi.**

####

**Unknow City, 08.40 AM.**

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dia menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang baru saja diisi oleh 5 mangkuk ramen tadi pagi.

"Ramen memang tidak ada bandingannya" ucapnya yang kembali memuji 'makanan dewa' itu sambil mengelus-elus perutnnya yang menjadi agak buncit karena overramen(?) itu. Tapi ekspresi itu langsung hilang ketika mengingat tujuannya saat ini 'Apakah mereka bisa menerimanya?' batinnya tidak yakin, tentu saja dia ragu karena dia sendiri saat ini tidak begitu bisa menerima hal ini harus terjadi.

####

Naruto tiba di sebuah bangunan pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi keatas. Yah, bisa dibilang bangunan ini sangat tinggi jika kalian mau menghitungnya maka kalian akan mendapati hasil angka seratus pada akhirnya. Naruto melihat kearah bangunan ini sambil menghela nafas dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk.

Sesampainya di sana yang terlihat adalah sebuah ruangan yang berupa lantai dasar dengan ruang tunggu, ruang kasir toilet serta 8 buah lift yang terletak di setiap sudut ruangan, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu lift terdekat disana, setelah memasuki ruangan yang menyerupai balok itu a.k.a lift matanya tertuju ke deretan tombol yang berjumlah 5 baris dengan 10 tombol di setiap barisnya tangannya terangkat menekan angka 70 disana dan dia bisa merasakan besi yang dipijakinya mulai naik.

####

Setelah benda ini mulai naik ke atas yang diikuti dengan beberapa orang yang mulai masuk yang menyebabkan naruto harus menunggu selama 30 menit lamanya dan setelah sampai di lantai yang dituju pintu lift terbuka yang membuat Naruto segera keluar dari ruang yang membuatnya sesak itu.

Di lantai ini hanya ada satu ruangan dengan satu pintu dan lubang geser dengan ukuran sedang di sana, dengan tenang Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu itu.

Tok! tok! tok!

Tiga buah ketukan di daratkannya ke pintu dengan warna abu-abu itu, dan beberapa detik kemudian lubang geser itu terbuka menampakan onyx hitam yang mendelik kearahnya.

"Apa kau pikir ini tempat untuk minta permen bocah ingusan?! pulang dan mengadulah ke ibumu sebelum aku menjadikanmu sarapanku yang kesembi-"

"Ketika satu rumah hancur maka rumah lain akan kita dapatkan, ketika satu kekuatan lenyap kekuatan lain akan mengalir dalam diri kita, dan ketika satu harapan pupus maka harapan lain akan menggantikannya" potong Naruto segera.

Sebelum orang ini menyelesaikan omelannya Naruto segera mengambil dompetnya dia menarik kartu pelajarnya keluar menampakan kartu lain yang dapat dipastikan anda tidak akan temukan datanya di kartu pelajar pada umumnya serta menarik bagian dompet yang sengaja disembunyikan di dalamnya dimana terdapat sebuah lambang dari emas di sana. Naruto segera mengacungkan dompetnya ke orang di hadapannya ini (kayak agen-agen FBI).

"Uzumaki Naruto Konohagakure no heishi, mein daitai, id: 00013074601" ucapnya datar.

Mendengar ini orang itu langsung terdiam sebelum kembali bersuara "Tunggu sebentar" setelah itu Naruto dapat mendengar suara berbagai jenis suara,suara pertama diyakininya sebagai pelepasan Fuin, suara kunci pintu, rantai, dan terakhir suara palang. Setelah semua suara yang cukup berisik pintu itu terbuka tapi, alih-alih pintunya yang terbuka malah dinding yang ada disana.

Yah bisa dibilang ini untuk mengecoh orang lain dengan membuat orang berasumsi bahwa ini hanyalah pintu kayu biasa sehingga bisa hancur dalam satu kali serangan tapi, sebenarnya pintu ini dilindungi oleh berbagai macam jenis kunci dari yang tradisional sampai yang moderen dan 3 lapis fuin tingkat tinggi yang berada di dalamnya sehingga, kau butuh 2 biju dama untuk menembus pintu ini.

Ketika pintu itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya Naruto melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan itu, pandangannya beralih ke kanan di mana seorang pria yang tadi mendelik padanya kini malah berlutut memberi hormat.

"Selamat datang kembali Uzumaki sa-"

"Naruto" ucapnya singkat.

"Warui, selamat datang kembali Naruto-sama" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Apakah semua anggota inti sudah tiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada 2 orang yang belum datang tapi mereka ada urusan penting dan mereka sudah diberi izin, sekarang ini semua anggota inti dan para Kage sudah menunggu anda Naruto-sama"

"Hah, aku memang terlambat 15 menit tapi ya sudahlah" ucapnya sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Aku segera masuk, jalankan kembali tugasmu" ucapnya singkat.

"Ha'i"

Dan tubuh Naruto menghilang di telan kegelapan.

####

**Skip time 3 hour later**

"Hah akhirnya selesai" ucapnya sambil berusaha merengangkan tubuhnya setelah rapat yang sangat melelahkan dilaluinya.

"Tapi aku tidak menduga hal itu" ya dia memang tidak menduga satu hal yang dibicarakan saat itu sampai membuatnya kaget tapi, jujur perasaan senang dan lega lebih mendominasi hatinya saat ini senang karena dia tidak gagal dan mengecewakan temannya, dan lega karena mereka belum kehilangan harapan.

Masih di gedung yang sama Naruto kini berada di lantai 33 dan berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan RUMAH SAKIT di atasnya. Dia kembali masuk keruangan itu berbicara dengan kasir sebelum akhirnya kakinya melangkah ke sebuah kamar disana. Naruto memasuki kamar dengan nomor 746 di pintunya, disana kasurnya bukanlah terdapat diatas ranjang melainkan berada di dalam sebuah kapsul seukuran manusia yang terletak di tengah, bersama seorang perawat Naruto menuju ke kapsul itu, memasukan kesana sedangkat perawat yang bersamanya tampak sibuk mengatur monitor di sampingnya.

'Hah, aku harus terkurung lagi di benda ini selama seminggu' batinnya. Dan saat itu Naruto teringat akan sosok seseorang dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi, sosok yang tidak pernah melepas masker di wajahnya, sosok yang telah menjadi gurunya selama ia berada di tim 7, dan sosok yang mungkin tidak akan dapat dilihatnya lagi. Naruto ingat dimana sosok itu akan terbaring di rumah sakit selama seminggu jika ia memakai kekuatan berlebih, yah bisa di bilang hampir seperti keadaannya sekarang.

'Terakhir kali aku mempunyai kekuatan yang setingkat dengan dewa, membuatku lupa akan suatu keadaan

'Tapi sekarang aku kembali mengingat rasanya'

'Ternyata memang tidak enak ya mempunyai kekuatan yang terbatas , Ne bukan begitu?' dan wajah dari seorang pria bernama Hatake Kakashi kembali muncul di benaknya.

'Sensei'

.

.

.

####

**Skip Time 1 week later.**

"Hah, ini kontrak keduaku yang gagal" ucapnya, Hyoudo Isei berjalan dengan lemas setelah pulang sekolah untuk kedua kalinya dia gagal menjalankan kontrak sebagai seorang iblis, iblis? Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak tapi sekarang dia telah menjelma menjadi sebuah individu baru. Setelah peristiw dengan Yuuma-chan entah bagaimana Ise dapat merasakan energinya yang entah bagaimana meningkat dengan drastis pada malam hari sehingga dia menganggap dirinya sudah seperti manusia malam.

Dan ketika dia kembali di serang oleh seseorang yang mengaku bernam Donhaseek dia merasakan lagi bagaimana rasanya ditusuk oleh sebuah benda yang terbuat dari cahaya. Dan ketika dia bangun dia melihat pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihatnya sepanjang masa(reader pasti tau jadi saya skip aja) dan Ise hanya tersenyum mesum mengingat kejadian itu.

Dari balik pepohonan yang ada di situ tanpa anggota trio mesum ini sadari seseorang mengawasinya dengan pandangang yang cukup intens. Lama kelamaan pandangan itu berubah menjadi pandangan lega.

"Jadi kau benar-benar terlahir kembali Hyoudo Isei" sosok itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang kini mengawasinya dari sebatang pohon.

Ketika dia bermaksud mengikuti Ise kembali dia menyadari suatu hal yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda ini terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya suaranya memecah keheningan.

"Keluarlah kau sudah ketahuan dari tadi" ucapnya jawaban yang di dapatkannya adalah sebuah kalimat yang terucap dari bibir seseorang.

"**Raiton: Chidori Senbon"**

Dan dari arah belakangnya 10 senbon yang terbuat dari petir telah menyerang Naruto. Sebelum senbon itu mengenai tubuhnya Naruto telah melompat kesamping menyebabkan jarum-jarum itu menancap ke tanah dan menimbulkan tekanan listrik menyebar di permukaan tanah.

Belum selesai sampai di situ Naruto kembali mendengar suara yang mengisyaratkan serangan berikutnya.

"**Raiton: Taka Rakurai no Jutsu"**

Bzzzt Bzzzt Bzzzt

Tekanan listrik yang muncul akibat senbon tadi mulai membentuk wujud seekor elang yang terbuat dari petir, dan dengan cepat elang itu langsung menuju kearah Naruto.

"**Doton: Doryujoheki" **

Sebelum elan itu mencapai mangsanya sebuah dinding tanah telah menghalangi jalannya, menciptakan sebuah ledakan di sana.

Blar!

Kepulan asap tercipta disana, mengingatkan Naruto akan satu hal. 'Aku tidak akan membiarkannya memanfaatkan kabut ini'. Pemuda pirang ini membuat serangkaian Insou di tangannya.

"**Fuuton: Repusho" **

Swush

Angin dengan intensitas tinggi keluar dari telapak tangan pemuda ini, membuat asap tebal di depannya tersingsing secara cepat. Sebelum asap itu menghilang sepenuhnya sesosok pemuda dengan rambut raven meloncat dari kepulan asap dengan tangan kanan yang memegang sebuah pedang tipis, Naruto segera bereaksi dengan menarik pedang tipis dari balik punggungnya.

Trank!

Dua pedang ini saling bertumburan menibulkan percikan api disana. Naruto memandang ke mata onyx miliknya yang telah berganti warna menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe yang melingkar disana, sedangkan pemuda ini hanya mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya ke Naruto.

"Sepertinya reflekmu sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, kau melatihnya ya?" tanya pemuda ini, sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Tentu saja, ngomong-ngomong aku baru pertama kali melihat teknik tadi apakah orang-orang dari Khaos Brigade mengajarimu?" pemuda dengan onyx hitam ini menautkan alisnya seolah pertanyaan itu sangat aneh.

"Tentu saja tidak yang mereka ajari hanyalah pengetahuan-pengetahuan kecil kau sendiri tau kan mereka tidak mengerti sistem chakra dan itu adalah teknik yang kukembangkan sendiri"

"Hoo, tapi berapa jurus pun yang kau buat kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku kau tahu itu kan?" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Tapi pemuda di depannya sama sekali tidak menunjukan perubahan ekspresi.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara" ucapnya.

"Mari kita lihat apakah aku bisa membungkam mulutmu **Jinchuuriki no Kyubi**"

"Hm, kurasa tidak **Saigo no uchiha**(Uchiha terkahir)"

Bzzzt

Bwung

Petir dan angin mulai muncul dari kedua pedang ini melapisi nya membuat kekuatannya bertambah, kedua pemuda ini melepaskan pedang mereka yang menempel sebelum kembali mengayunkannya kedepan.

Blar!

Dan kali ini dua pedang dengan dua elemen yang berbeda saling bertumburan.

**TBC**

A/N: Haloo minna-san ketemu lagi dengan saya author baru yang sedang berusaha membuat fanfic, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang sudah mau meriview, fav, ataupun Follow fic yang aneh ini.

Saya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal yang pertama: di fic ini Naruto Strong tapi gak Godllike jadi dia masih punya batasan pada kekuatannya. Yang kedua dari chapter 1-3(mungkin bakal ada perubahan) Naruto akan bergerak dari balik bayangan saat sudah chapter 4 tepatnya saat sudah memasuki Arc Riser Naruto akan mulai bergerak di depan anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib tapi dia masih nyamar jd identitas nya belum ketahuan, yah tapi itu hanya perencanaan mungkin masih bisa berubah. Dan satu hal lagi. Mungkin reader-san sudah menyadarinya kalau di fic ini saya tidak hanya akan memasukan 1 atau 2 chara dr Naruto tapi sekitar 30%(mungkin lebih mungkin kurang) akan saya ambil, dan seperti warning di atas beberapa charanya akan saya buat agak OOC termasuk Naruto sendiri dan saya jg akan memasukkan beberapa OC ke fic ini.

Dan juga sebenarnya saya ingin menulis bagian rapat yg dijalani Naruto Naruto tp karena waktunya agak mepet saya memutuskan untuk menjadikan bagian itu menjadi Flash Back di chapter depan ini, maaf untuk author yg gk bisa ngelakuin update kilat karena kesibukan yg menumpuk jd saya gk maksa kalian kok kalau kalian gak suka baca ni fic.

Nah itu aja, dan ada yg ingin saya tanyakan kepada Author maupun reader yang sudah berpengalaman, ketika kita ingin memilih main chara di fic yg di bagian data fic kita tinggal milih namanya aja terus tekan add atau ada yg lain?, soalnya saya gk bisa-bisa di bagian ini atau mungkin itu karena saya publish lewat hp?(waktu itu saya lg kena internet positif yg ngebuat sy ngak bisa buka ffn tp sekarang udah lepas) nah mohon jawaban dari para reader yg udah berpengalaman di ffn dan jawabnya terserah mau lewat PM ataupun review karena saya ngak ingin di bilang nambah-nambah review.

Nah itu aja maaf untuk A/N yg kepanjangan mohon review, fav, ataupun follownya ya ^_^. Yah itu aja Sayonara... see you in next chapter...

.

.

.

AINCRAD30 Out.


End file.
